


Casted

by scrapskape



Series: Bottom Shiro Week 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2019, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Riding, Spanking, Top Adam (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Top Kolivan (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Top Sendak (Voltron), Triple Penetration, bottom shiro week, video taped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapskape/pseuds/scrapskape
Summary: Porn auditions are always the same. Sitting down, talking to a camera. It was all too easy. Much to Shiro's surprise (and luck), the audtion takes a turn that I'm sure anyone could guess.





	Casted

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Prompts Day 2: Video Tapes, Multiple Orgasms, Creampie

The first thing Shiro noticed was how room the warm was as he stepped into it. Even in a simple black t-shirt and joggers, it was almost as if he was beginning to sweat. Maybe it wasn't the heat. Maybe it was the anticipation. Sitting down on the plush white couch in the room, he centered himself and stared straightforward at the camera for a moment. His fingers played with his short black hair for a moment, making sure it was as perfect as he could get before sitting straight up.

An audition. That's all this was. How hard could an audition be, and for porn at that? He was feeling pretty confident in himself. Twenty two, tall, muscular, and of course handsome. Looks could easily sell for him. However sometimes there was just a little more needed than the looks. Not to worry, he would knock it out of the park. A little cam practice had given him a solid idea of how to present himself. Clearing his throat, Shiro gave a thumbs up to the cameraman before setting his hands down on his knees.

“Hello there. My name is Shirogane Takashi, but you can call me Shiro.” A smirk spread across his face. “Or maybe just Takashi, if I really like you.” Shiro laughed, waving a hand. It's as if there was nothing to worry about anymore.

The rest of the interview went along mostly smooth. At times Shiro was rambling on, speaking a little about himself and his interests. More so his talents.

“Hm? My favorite kind of guys?” Shiro placed his hands on the couch, leaning back as the question off camera was asked. “That's a tough one. I'm not really picky.” He grinned. “After all, as long as they have a big cock that should be enough.” Another question that could be faintly heard came up. “Hm? Could I handle more than one we the same time?” Repeating the question, his eyes looked up to ponder, but he already knew the answer. “Heh, wouldn't you like to see yourself?” His voice was so cocky, tongue sliding over his lips.

There was the sound of the door bursting open that made Shiro jump up, still gripping at the couch. The camera continued to roll as his eyes widened, a rush of naked men flooding the scene. Laughing from the sheer surprise and convenience, he put his hands up as if to brace himself. Two men flanked him, grabbing roughly at shirt and pants without regard. The laughing stopped as a gasp escaped his mouth, the shirt tugged off as well as his bottoms. Left in just his underwear, his cheeks flushed from the sudden exposure. A hand went to his crotch and a pair of lips met his own, kissing hungrily as the rubbing began.

His eyes flicked closed as he could do nothing but allow himself to be kissed and fondled, lips teasing the edge of his lips. He allowed the tongue to slide in, rubbing against his own as he sucked. Shiro bucked his hips into the touch, the other man beside him feeling up and down his chest as a wave of voices filled the room.

“Cute one, isn't he? Cocky little son of a bitch needs cock in him to teach him a lesson.” A gruff voice said. 

“He said he liked. Big cocks. Fucking slut will get what he wants.” The voice was close, Shiro realizing it must have been the man who was feeling his chest.

Two fingers squeezed without hesitation in the growing buds on his chest, a moan muffled around his lips as he bucked his hips up again. It was already so good. So good to be touched, to be sandwiched between two men. The kiss was growing more sloppier due to his own desperation, teeth clashing into each other as their tongues mingled. His cock already was beginning to grow erect, the hand pushing and rubbing so expertly and occasionally pressing against his balls. He allowed himself to open his eyes, the man pulling away and leaving a strand of drool as he did.

Shiro panted and took the time to catch up on his surrounds. All familiar faces to both his surprise and enjoyment. Professionals in this business that he had watched many times himself. The man that had been feeling his chest was Sendak, and on his other side Kolivan. The two larger men of the ground. Presenting themselves in front of him was three other men. Adam, Keith, and Lance. Two men not even at his height, yet their gazes showed nothing more than hunger for his body. Could this day get even better?

They all seemed to stare at him as if waiting for him to respond, working their cocks to full length. Teach him a lesson, huh? The same cocky grin returned to Shiro, looking out to them.

“Well, you guys coming? Seems like I have a lot of work to do.” Shiro told himself he knew what was doing. In a way yes, but never before had he taken so many men at the same time. Fingers tugged off his boxers, cock springing forward as he chuckled. His body was picked up by both Sendak and Kolivan, tossing him in front of the other men awaiting him. There was an aching feeling in his knees from how he landed, but it didn't matter. There was no time to adjust as a collection of cocks were shoved into face, Kolivan and Sendak feeling up his ass.

Who's to take first? It was inevitable he'd take all of them. Shiro licked his lips, grasping the pale long cock in front of him. Keith. His tongue ran over the tip, eyes looking up at the younger man. A shudder ran down his spine when Keith smirked as if victorious, having been chosen to be sucked off first. His lips wrapped around the head, waving his sips as his head slightly bobbed.

“He looks really cute sucking cock.” Keith noted, humming in enjoyment and pushing himself forward. Shiro would blush from such a compliment, yet he was too busy giving him head to truly respond. 

“Don't hog him. I wanna hear how loud he can get around me.” Lance nudged forward eagerly, and Shiro had to stifle a laugh from his display of young eagerness. Slowly he took in more, tongue sliding across the underneath of the cock and pressing into the veins. Plenty of practice allowed for him to take it all into his mouth without gagging. Shiro still couldn't help but choke from the length sliding down his throat, looking up expectantly at Keith. Pulling off with a loud cock, he grinned up at him as the now wet shaft was pumped by his hand. Hands tugged back at his hair, Adam softly grunting.

“We don't have all day. You're going to be taking all of us, so don't make us have to punish you.” Adam looked to him, and Shiro had a deep feeling form inside of him to not disappoint. This was still an audition, wasn't it? 

With a nod, Shiro took Keith's cock into his mouth and began to suck again. His slurping grew louder as he salivated around the large shaft, taking Lance and Adam's cocks into his hand and beginning to pump. There groans and soft urges for more gave Shiro the energy he needed, eyes looking up and half lidded. He jumped slightly as a slap was delivered to his ass, earning a moan around the cock. Keith seemed to like that.

“Fuck… Do it again.” Keith told, Sendak behind Shiro nodding and smacking his ass again. Shiro jolted forward with each smack, reduced to a moaning mess around the cock that kept attempting to push down his throat. A finger, who he assumed to be Kolivan’s, rubbed over his entrance and pushed in with ease. Embarrassment washed over him as the sound of their laughs filled his ears.

“Looks like he was prepared for this moment. How lude.” Kolivan noted, thrusting the finger. Shiro tightened around the finger in an attempt to gain friction. Lance groaned, rolling his hips into his grasp.

“Come on, take me now.” Shiro tugged off of Keith with a gasp, lips swollen and red. His hands pulled and he took Lance into his mouth, grabbing Keith's cock and rolling his hand. Adam returned to stroking his own cock, occasionally prodding against Shiro's cheek. 

While Keith was nice and long, Lance had more of a girth to him. His hips rolling had him choking more, a hand gripping his hair. The breathing through his nose grew heavy as he hasn't gotten the chance to catch much of a break. Slurping loudly, Shiro rolled his hips back as a second finger was pressing into him. 

“The damn bitch is holding up pretty well.” Sendak smacked his ass, the round globes jiggling slightly. “Looks like we don't have to worry about being gentle, not that I planned on it anyways.” 

Drool pushed past Shiro's lips as he continued bobbing frantically. More, he needed more. He needed to make these men come, to be covered in their cum. Already he had chosen this path, this career. To be constantly fucked by men who would see him as nothing more than their personal toy. 

Keith was proving to be just as impatient, trying to gain more friction in the touch. A groan escaped his mouth, Adam pulling away to kneel down. He grabbed Shiro's chin and tugged him off, earning a whine from Lance.

“He can take both, right Takashi?” Adam looked to him, grip tightening on his chin. Shiro's eyes were wet, weakly looking to Adam as he panted heavily. Yes. He would take them. 

Forcing his mouth opened as much as possible, Lance and Keith pressed close to together and began to push the heads of their cocks in. Both groaned as they rubbed into each other, stretching the wet cavern that was Shiro's mouth. Adam held his head steady, murmuring words of encouragement to his ears despite not being able to be picked up by the camera. Shiro felt his eyes rolled back as he took both lengths. Even though they both couldn't completely go in, he found himself choking and drooling at an even faster pace. He gripped his own knees and moaned in desperation.

It's not as if he could suck. Sure he tried, but it didn't matter since Lance and Keith just took turns thrusting in and out of him. His head went back, Adam gripping his black hair tightly as he never felt more stretched around his mouth. Apparently that wasn't the only thing that was going to be stretched. Kolivan had stopped used his fingers and joined the others in the front. Shiro was too focused trying to breathe that the surprise of Sendak's cock breaching the inside of his hole took him by surprise. Back arching, Shiro cried out around the cocks as a thick member pushed deep inside.

“Shit! Little bitch is so tight…” Sendak hissed, nails digging into Shiro's ass cheeks as he pushed back in.

“If being in his tight mouth feels this good, I can't wait to put it in him!” Lance snickered, thrusting his hips as Keith made soft noises next to him. 

Shiro's body had been reduced to nothing more than a ragdoll. Each powerful thrust from Sendak has his body surging forward. The combined thrusts of Lance and Keith sent him back onto the cock. Back and forth, using him as they pleased. His cock hung heavy between his legs, dripping precum onto the floor as his balls swelled. Tears finally rolled down his face, eyes still back. 

Moans of the men filled the room, with Shiro moaning right along with them. He felt the mix of spit and pre roll down past his chin and to his hips. His own hands played with his own nipples to stimulate himself more. Every other part of him had gone limp to allow for the other men to have full control.

Clenching around Sendak's cock, his thighs shook as his walls were stretched. Once it has hit his prostate, it was all over. Shiro let out a loud moan as he came came without being touched. White puddled underneath him, and in a moment it wasn't just underneath him. Keith and Lance were first, with Keith cumming down his throat while Lance pulled out to cover his face. Shortly after Kolivan followed. It was only a few more thrusts until Sendak had came in his ass, holding still qs he pumped his seed into. He pulled out, leaving a sloppy mess of his cum trickling from him. Shiro jolted, quivered as the cock left his mouth. Finally. Covered in cum. His lips ran over his stained lips.

“I knew he could take it.” Adam smiled, letting go of his hair and standing up. Shiro dropped his hands to the ground to brace himself.

“Fuck…” Was all Shiro could say, voice croaking. “Fuck… Me.” Finally he looked up to them, a weaker cocky smile speaking on his lips.

Keith was the first to move, going behind Shiro and feeling over his hole.

“You're going to take both me and Adam now, and then Lance. You're going to take it like a good fucking cock slut.” A smack was delivered to his cheek, Shiro moaning in response. His body was guided back onto Keith as he laid back, resting back on his chest. Adam came up to him, stroking himself and nodding in approval.

Keith was the first to push in, most resistance taken away from the way Sendak had blowed him. Adam waited until he was in, kneeling down and pressing his cock to the twitching hole. Shiro spread his legs as far as he could manage, hands going to shaking thigh. A fiery pain had Shiro's head going back onto Keith, moaning as the head forced its way in, followed by the rest. Keith pressed his face into the crook of his neck, kissing wetly as little thrusts were delivered. Adam on the other man had pushed his hands down along with Shiro's onto his thighs, thrusting and nearly tearing him. His shaky moans echoed around the others, Lance and Sendak jacking themselves off above them.

“Hey Kolivan, I don't think he's stuffed enough.” Sendak growled. This man really must have had it out for him judging by how much he egged the others on. Kolivan nodded, kneeling down beside Shiro's head and nudging the head of his cock. Shiro turned his head and opened his mouth, taking in in and sucking with the same eagerness that he had with the others. Once again his body went limp in their hold, both cocks rutting against his prostate that had him screaming around his cock.

The pleasure really was as well as he hoped. He had newly forgotten the camera was on him, capturing how well he was taking all of these cocks. Audition be damned. This was anything he could ever dream of. All these men he had watched for ages all on top of him like Shiro was the hottest man they had ever encountered. Irresistible. 

He was broken out of his trance as the moans among the men in the room pitched. Everyone was already sensitive from the first orgasm, their seconds not being too far off. Adam and Keith timed their thrusts together, Shiro arching his back again as a flush of thick warmness filled his insides. Cum from the two men jacking off covered his chest, coating it and hitting his nipples. Kolivan pulled out, Shiro holding his tongue out as the cum squirted on target into it.

By the time the others were pulling out and guiding Shiro to sit up, he hadn't realized he himself had came over himself. His body shook and felt too hot, eyes struggling to stay open.

“Let's finish this up. The poor guy still had a little bit of energy in him.” Lance sat down, pressing his back against the couch. Shakily Shiro crawled over, placing his back into the smaller man's chest. Once again, all he could do was smile as he sat down on the large member.

“Did you all ever doubt me?” His voice croaked. No response, just a snicker as Lance thrusted up into him while the others joined in.

Keith kneeled down along with Sendak, licking up his chest and each taking a nipple into their mouth. Shiro whined softly, Sendak tugging with his teeth while Keith was more focused on using his tongue. Kolivan and Adam nudged their cocks against Shiro's cheek, their goal to cover him as much as possible.

The time seemed to fly by, Shiro unable to truly focus anymore. Fast thrusts that hit him deep as he bounced on Lance's cock. Sensitivity that came from his nipples being toyed with in two different men’s mouth. Cheeks covered in a mix of spit and cum.

“Fuck! I-It's too much!” Shiro's eyes widened, stuttering and screaming as one more orgasm escaped him. It was borderline painful how sensitive his body was. Thankfully, this truly was the end of it.

-

Shiro laid on the couch, sitting up as Keith sat next to him and handing him a glass a water.

“You okay? That was a lot for you today.” Keith placed a hand on his shoulder, the rest having already thanked Shiro and clearing out. 

“Yeah… Aha.” Shiro closed his eyes, taking a sip of his water. Slowly his eyes opened up, smiling.  
“We'll all have to do that again sometimes. Playing the newbie has its perks.” He grinned as Keith playfully jabbed at his shoulder.

“Don't get ahead of yourself. You'll be lucky if your body can actually get off this couch on own.” Keith smiled. Shiro leaned into the smaller body, laughing softly.

“Yeah, I guess so. It's all just a part of work though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 just in time! Reading this over I saw it worked with other prompts, but figured I'd save those for where they're more focused on. Also writing gangbangs is a bitch as I just learned, so hopefully this was bearable. If you haven't, please go check out Kroligane on Twitter who came up with this week and even created a bingo card to follow! Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> Check me out on Twitter


End file.
